


Снежное желание

by Theonya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Seduction, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: У наемников не должно быть любви, но кто сказал, что у них не может быть желаний?
Relationships: Haku/Momochi Zabuza
Kudos: 5





	1. Дразнить

Черные глаза непроницаемо уставились на костёр. Их обладатель задумчиво закусил губу, пошевеливая веткой угли, подбрасывая пламени сухой травы. Его спутник лежал напротив, наблюдая каждое движение, наполненное скрытым смыслом и грацией. Они знали друг друга так давно, что для Забузы подобные заморочки были секретом Полишинеля.  
— Ну и зачем?  
Хаку взглянул прямо на мужчину, тонкий лёд, ивовая ветка, но наивный взгляд того не обманул.  
— Ты мастер зеркал, но я вижу, когда ты играешь. Зачем?  
Тот поджал губы:  
— Мне так надо.  
— Чего надо? — хмыкнул наемник. — Чтобы я тебя у дерева отодрал?  
Мальчик покраснел, непонятно — от досады или от смущения, но взял себя в руки:  
— Возможно. Может, я и хочу — у дерева, чтобы ты держал на руках, гладить тебя везде…  
— Не дразни меня.  
— Хочу, — веско и бесстрастно заключил он. — Ничего не знаю.  
— Это лишь созревание, и в твоём возрасте каждый хочет всё, что движется…  
— А я хочу только тебя, — усмехнулся брюнет. — Твою доброту и силу, твои губы и пальцы, каждый из шрамов языком, и чтобы ты смотрел, и чтобы видел только меня… Потому что ты мне дороже всего и всех.  
— Не дразни, я ведь не железный!  
— Тебя я бы и железным хотел.  
— Перестань…  
— Говорить правду?  
Забуза резко встал, бессильно уходя вглубь леса, без вещей и без ничего, потому, что в неизменного спутника очевидно что-то вселилось, и хоть тот не мог сделать ему ничего плохого, хоть Забуза и знал, что Хаку Юки глубоко ему благодарен и предан, это каким-то образом пугало. Наемники не испытывают любви, только снимают похоть, когда требует плоть, но не то, чтобы это было необходимо, не то, что Хаку заслужил этого, даже если хочет сам… Он заблуждается, он ведь такой маленький, но такой же взрослый внутри, как и Забуза. Остановится ли он? Придёт ли в себя?  
У наемников не должно быть любви, но кто сказал, что у них не может быть желаний?


	2. Целовать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alanis Morissette - You owe me nothing in return

Он наблюдал, как чужие глаза снова и снова ловили его, ласкали взглядом. Забуза был действительно не железным и никогда не считал себя принципиальным, но это было слишком. Хаку знал, что не должен платить собой за слабое тепло, но для него и вечного холода вокруг тень тепла казалась достаточным количеством ласки, чтобы не умереть. Он не выбирал, когда и в кого влюбиться, просто его взгляд уже давно видел только напарника, и не мог видеть никого другого, да и не хотел. Самые красивые девушки из постоялых домов, которых в последнее время пытался предлагать ему Забуза, не вызывали отклика, как и какие-либо мужчины. То, что он думал, но не то, что чувствовал.  
Он не был настолько маленьким, чтобы не понимать, что это, хоть и чувствовал подобное впервые. Просто — да, мужчина прав — он рос, и чувства трансформировались.

«Будь со мной всегда»

Забуза понимал, что не сможет разбить мальчику сердце, но и ответить ему на сжигающую страсть не мог. Не в той мере, чтобы наполнить чужую душу, не в то время, чтобы позволить себе поддаться и нырнуть в омуты, не так, это должно произойти иначе, и, возможно, вообще не быть.

Он мог только пойти на компромисс.

— Не смотри так на меня, — вздохнул мужчина. — Я… Не знаю, я не могу не сделать этого, но и сделать это я не могу. Я не могу тебя не поддержать, но и поддержать не могу.  
— Это потому, что я маленький? — нахмурился Хаку.  
— Это потому, что…  
Слова не ложились на язык: он всего лишь наёмник, он не может сказать своему мальчику, что тот достоин лучшего, чем скитаться с ним, что тот когда-то уйдет и сам, что тот чудесный и он тоже любит его: как напарника, как друга и младшего брата, но не может,

не должен,  
не должен,  
не должен!

любить и смотреть в ответ так, как смотрит Хаку. Они не должны быть вместе в этом смысле, это неправильно.  
 ~~Но как же хочется…~~  
— Да, — лжет, пораздумав, Забуза. — Ещё не время.  
— Но ты же можешь подарить мне поцелуй? Это всё, о чём я прошу сейчас, но знай, что я позже всё равно буду желать тебя полностью.  
Он смотрит в непривычно капризные глаза и думает «Ещё посмотрим, что будет позже», ведь мальчику всего 15, скоро новая миссия, и на каждой из них могут убить каждого из них — вместе или по отдельности.  
— Пожалуй, только так.  
Хаку забирается к нему на колени, будто всё ещё ребенок, но дети не касаются ладонью груди так, что кажется, что сейчас расплавишься, и тянется всем телом к нему, обнимая за талию.  
Забуза думает, что поцелуй будет в щёку или в губы, но короткий, чисто опалить дыханием, но Хаку неожиданно накрывает его рот своим, обнимая за шею, присасываясь, пытаясь нервно что-то найти во рту языком, и Забуза отвечает, терпеливо и медленно распаляясь, кладёт широкую ладонь между лопаток, аккуратно поглаживает, не смея коснуться сильнее. Когда подросток отрывается от него, счастливый, глаза улыбаются, губы покраснели, щеки тоже в румянце, мужчина тоже чувствует себя почти похоже на счастье и находится в смятении одновременно.  
Они вроде и хотят что-то друг другу сказать, но слова кажутся лишними и громоздкими, потому они всего лишь обнимаются, пока вокруг начинает идти снег. 


End file.
